Jusqu'à la dernière goutte
by Fuyuchi-chan
Summary: Shiki ne boit plus de sang, mais une seule personne lui fera entendre raison. [résumé un peu nul mais à refaire! Soyez Indulgents! C'est la première fois que je poste ') [ps: hésite pour le titre: on verra selon la fin :)] ShikiOC
1. Chapter 1- Le manque

1. Le manque

Tandis que la lune rougeoyante se dessinait haut dans le ciel obscure de la nuit, le calme régnait sur les deux pavillons qui constituaient l'académie Kurosu. L'un appelé pavillon du soleil était peuplé d'être humains tandis que dans le pavillon de la lune résidaient des buveurs de sang, des vampire pacifiques œuvrant pour la paix entre leur race et celle des hommes. Les résidents du pavillon du soleil avait cours de jour puis, quand ils rentraient dans leurs dortoirs, les vampires envahissaient les salles de classes. Pour s'assurer que le pacte serait respecté et que le secret serait bien gardé, deux gardiens, Yuuki et Zero furent choisi pour veiller à bien sur tous les étudiants.

Ce soir-là, à la fin du cours d'Aristocratie, le jeune Kuran Kaname qui faisait office de président sur la night-class dû à son statut de vampire au sang pur, se retrouva avec ses compagnons de toujours dans la salle commune de leur pavillon où ils avaient pour coutume de boire non pas du sang, mais des tablettes de sang, des blood tablets. Pourtant, parmi eux se trouvait un jeune vampire à l'allure frêle qui ne semblait pas vouloir boire avec les autres. Il restait là, prostré sur le canapé à regarder par la fenêtre.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas la Rima, l'une de ses plus proches amies, s'approcher de lui tenant un verre de sang à la main qu'elle lui tendit, le fixant d'un air interrogateur. Le brun refusa le verre d'un mouvement latéral de la tête et demanda au sang pur la permission de se retirer, ajoutant qu'il était fatigué.

Kaname le laissa partir, remarquant au passage son petit manège. Chaque fois qu'il devait prendre du sang, Shiki s'éclipsait, refusant même le sang qu'on lui donnait de force.

De son côté, le brun était enfin parvenu dans sa chambre le corps tremblant et les yeux rouges avides de sang. Il s'allongea dans son lit, se bouchant le nez pour ne plus sentir cette odeur épouvantable qui envahissait chaque parcelle du bâtiment. Ce sang, ce gout fade, il n'en voulait plus, il souhaitait ne plus jamais avoir à en prendre mais il ne pouvait le nier, chaque parcelle de lui réclamait encore et encore plus de sang. Cette envie, il voulait la faire taire.

Il se demandait comment faire pour calmer cette rage qui montait en lui quand il entendit au loin que l'on montait les escaliers et se dirigeait vers sa chambre. C'était Rima qui entra sans même frapper, surprise de réellement le trouver dans son lit. Elle lui tendit une boîte de mikado. Il s'en empara avec avidité avant d'ouvrir la boîte d'un geste net et précis. Une vieille habitude qu'il avait. Les mikados étaient ses bonbons préférés. Il en croqua un avant que la jeune fille ne reparte dans sa propre chambre sans un mot, le laissant seul.

Le brun ferma alors les tentures pourpres qui l'abriteraient des rayons du soleil pour le lendemain matin, se glissa dans ses couvertures diffusant une douce odeur de vanille désirant plus que tout que cette soif, aussi intense soit-elle, s'apaise et qu'il puisse plonger dans les bras de Morphée.

Mais Morphée ne voulu pas de lui et le lendemain, quand Kain vint frapper à sa porte dans l'espoir de le réveiller, Shiki l'accueillit à moitié débraillé. Il n'avait pas dormi. Il remit péniblement sa chemise correctement et descendit rejoindre ses camarades sous le regard observateur du sang pur.

Comme à leur habitude, les jeunes demoiselles de la day-class vinrent les accueillir quand ils se rendirent en cours mais le brun ne les remarquait pas, c'est à peine s'il relevait la tête pour les regarder. Kaname vint alors le rejoindre, surpris par son regard profondément triste avant de passer un bras sur son épaule et de l'interpeller:

- Tu vas bien Shiki? demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

Le jeune vampire se contenta d'acquiescer sans émettre le moindre son puis se rendit en classe suivi de ses camarades où le professeur les attendait de pied ferme. C'était leur deuxième cours d'aristocratie. Bien qu'il doive rester concentrer, le brun ferma peu à peu les yeux et s'endormi, rêvant aux corps tendres et remplis de sang chaud sur lesquels il se jetterait bien volontiers. Mais cela, il ne le voulait pas, il ne le voulait plus.

A son réveil, il n'était plus en salle de classe mais dans sa chambre en compagnie d'une boîte neuve de mikado dont il ne tint pas compte avant de refermer les yeux et de s'endormir pour s'en retourner au pays des songes et des cauchemars. A son second réveil, il dévora la boîte de mikado, mourant de faim avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce non sans s'appuyer aux murs.

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, il se décida à retourner en cours mais il ne su que quitter le pavillon et faire quelque pas avant que le manque ne se fasse plus oppressant et que la fatigue surgisse tel un fardeau. Il avançait péniblement sous le regard de quelques filles de la day-class qui trainaient encore là malgré l'heure tardive jusqu'à ce qu'une main ne se pause sur sa tête. Il eut à peine le temps de la relever que ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui, n'évitant la chute que grâce au chef de dortoir Kuran qui était une fois de plus intervenu pour lui sauver la mise. Une fois à l'intérieur du pavillon, le sang pur le laissa entre les mains de Rima qui l'accueillit contre elle, le forçant à se reposer tandis qu'elle lui chantait une berceuse, une chanson que sa mère lui chantait autrefois sans cesse pour apaiser ses angoisses nocturnes.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux pour la troisième fois, Kaname lui faisait face, obstiné. Shiki eut à peine le temps de réagir que le sang pur se perça la gorge de ses ongles pour l'inciter à boire mais le brun plaqua une main sur sa bouche tandis que ses yeux viraient au rouge sang et parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Le chef de dortoir avait désormais mis à jour son secret. Son ami ne prenait plus de sang depuis longtemps. trop longtemps.


	2. Chapter 2 - Melody

2. Melody

A l'heure de leur verre quotidien, le jeune vampire assoiffé pris la fuite et préféra s'isoler dans la cour. Il déambulait le long des arbres quand il vit une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns qui escaladait un arbre. Les mains dans les poches, il la regarda faire, tentant de sauver un chaton qui manifestement ne savait plus redescendre. Il la fixait, lorgnant son cou avec envie et sortant les crocs. Il avait soif. Très soif. Ses yeux se tintèrent de rouge jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit sourd ne se fasse entendre. La demoiselle venait de tomber devant lui, tenant le chaton dans les bras. Elle s'était blessée au genoux et saignait. Le brun allait partir, atterré par l'odeur du sang mais elle l'interpella et lui demanda de l'aider, l'implorant presque. Il en oublia alors son manque et la releva avec une facilité déconcertante, la soutenant pour marcher jusqu'à l'infirmerie où elle serait soignée.

La jeune fille se faisait appeler Melody. Elle se laissa soigner par le jeune vampire, surprise de le trouver aussi attentionné alors qu'elle le pensait aussi froid qu'un iceberg. Elle apprit qu'il s'appeler Senri Shiki et qu'il aimait particulièrement les mikados. Elle rit à ses idées car venant de lui, elle ne se refusait à croire que le brun et les boîtes de mikados étaient conciliables.

Une fois son genou soigné, la jeune fille se releva toujours avec l'aide du vampire et marcha jusqu'à sa chambre où il la laisserait aux bons soins de son amie qui l'attendait, inquiète de son retard dans sa chambre.

Senri quitta alors la pièce après s'être assuré qu'elle n'avait besoin de rien mais à peine eut-il fait quelques pas dans le couloir que sa soif de sang revint, plus intense que jamais. Il lutta quelques secondes avant de tomber lourdement sur le sol, les yeux clos, inconscient.

Les jeunes filles de la chambre avaient semblait-il perçu le bruit et découvrirent le brun étendu par terre, le front brulant. Elles le ramenèrent dans la chambre puis Saki, la blonde aux yeux bleus parti chercher de l'aide et quitta la pièce précipitamment. Si précipitamment qu'elle en heurta Yuuki, la déléguée qui pesta.

- Gomen ne Yuuki-sempai, on a un gros problème! dit Saki avant de déballer toute l'histoire. La gardienne s'empressa alors d'aller jusqu'au pavillon de la lune pour aller avertir Kaname qui, accompagné de Rima, se porta au chevet de son ami étendu dans le lit, se tordant en proie à une soif intense mais inconsciente. Le chef du pavillon lunaire le souleva dans ses bras et rassura les trois jeunes filles avant de s'éclipser en direction de l'infirmerie où il déposa son précieux fardeau. Cependant, Melody bien trop inquiète pour son nouvel ami les avait suivis, accompagnée de Yuuki jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Elles n'y entrèrent cependant pas, se contentant d'écouter à la porte.

Kuran, en voyant dans quel état se trouvait son ami, s'ouvrit le poignet et le colla à la bouche de son camarade, laissant les gouttes de sang tomber une à une sur la langue chaude et râpeuse du vampire inconscient.

Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et s'empara avec avidité du poignet offert avant de reprendre une certaine forme de lucidité et de le repousser, refusant de boire la moindre goutte supplémentaire. Pourtant, lorsque le sang pur creusa un sillon de sang dans sa gorge, Shiki ne résista pas d'avantage et avec brutalité, il se jeta sur le cou tendu. Il but à pleine gorgée jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus rien avaler et retomba mollement sur l'oreiller, fatigué. Lui qui s'était promis de ne plus boire, il avait cédé. Il allait fermer les yeux quand deux voix de filles percèrent le silence.

Le sang pur alla leur ouvrir la porte après avoir fait disparaitre les traces trahissant leur existence et les laissa entrer sans les sermonner. Le brun de son côté s'était redressé, le visage dans les mains, épuisé mais aussi pour masquer les larmes aux coins de ses yeux bleus. En relevant la tête, il croisa le regard inquiet de Melody et lui tendit les bras, l'invitant à se rapprocher. Les vampires restèrent sur leurs gardes, croyant que leur ami n'avait décidé de s'offrir un en-cas mais il la laissa passer ses mains fraiches sur ses joues et l'attira contre elle, la serrant dans ses bras affectueusement. Kaname les laissa donc, faisant signe à ses congénères et à Yuuki de sortir, sachant pertinemment que Senri ne ferait aucun mal à sa nouvelle amie.

Le lendemain soir, Kuran revint le voir et fut surpris une fois de plus de le trouver en présence de la jeune fille de la veille car il n'avait jamais vu son ami s'attacher à qui que ce soit.

Profitant de sa présence et du fait que le malade ne pourrait pas de défiler, il le questionna déguisant sa question de manière habile pour que la jeune fille ne puisse pas le comprendre:

- Shiki, depuis quand ne prends-tu plus tes médicaments?

Il avait tapé dans le mile. Melody le regardait avec des yeux ahuris tandis que le brun se pinçait la lèvre, il n'avait plus le choix, il devait répondre. Cela faisait trois semaines. Trois semaines qu'il n'avait plus ingurgité la moindre goutte de sang. Le sang pur le regarda, estomaqué. Comment pouvait-il tenir alors que lui-même sentait le manque plus présent encore chaque jour le forçant à boire au cou de ses partenaires et amis?

Un coup retentit soudain à la porte, le tirant de sa réflexion et il s'empressa d'aller ouvrir, dévoilant Zero qui apportait un plateau de nourriture de la part de sa copine Yuuki, accompagné d'Aido qui leva les yeux au ciel avant de laisser le gardien retourner à son pavillon.

Kaname prit alors place sur l'un des tabourets et s'empara de l'assiette, forçant le vampire alité à se nourrir. Quand tous furent, il s'allongea, laissant Melody rentrer avec Yuuki qui était passée la chercher et s'enquérir de sa santé, puis s'endormit, attendant le lendemain avec impatience. Quand la brune vint le voir au petit matin, profitant de cette journée de libre, il dormait encore à moitié mais il l'accueillit à bras ouvert, remarquant avec un sourire la boîte de mikado dans sa main.

Senri ne chercha pas à s'en emparer mais saisi plutôt son poignet pour l'entrainer à sa suite pour aller se promener, gardant sa main dans la sienne.

Ils passèrent la journée à discuter de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que le vampire ne sente la fatigue ressurgir à nouveau. Il raccompagna sa belle amie jusqu'à chez elle, espérant qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas, mais une fois arrivé, il s'assit dans le lit et s'endormit comme une masse, le sourire aux lèvres, s'abandonnant totalement dans les bras de la jeune fille qui le garda avec elle jusqu'au petit matin.

A son réveil, elle le laissa dormir sur son oreiller, le recouvrant tendrement de sa couverture tandis qu'elle fonçait sous la douche, s'apprêtant pour aller en cours avant de saisir son sac au pied de son lit, d'embrasser le brun sur la joue et de quitter la chambre le sourire aux lèvres.

Cependant, pendant ses cours, la jeune fille pensa que le départ imprévu de son ami inquiéteraient ses camarades et s'en alla donc, à la fin de ses cours, frapper à la porte de leur pavillon où Kain lui ouvrit, l'air occupé. Surpris de la voir ici, il averti le chef de dortoir qui descendit l'escalier pour rejoindre la jeune fille qui paraissait gênée:

- Pardon Kuran-sempai… Shiki a dormi… dans ma chambre cette nuit… Ce n'était pas voulu, il s'est endormi… s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter avant de s'excuser à nouveau s'attendant à être réprimandée.

Pourtant, à la place des représailles auxquelles elle s'attendait, le sang pur rit aux éclats, ne pouvant plus se retenir. C'était évident! Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas pensé à le chercher là-bas! Il accompagna alors la jeune fille jusqu'à sa chambre sous les regards jaloux des autres filles et regarda Shiki qui venait manifestement d'ouvrir l'œil:

- Melody-chan… dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

La jeune fille le prit alors dans ses bras où le brun manqua de se rendormir. Kaname rit à nouveau se souvenant que Shiki était loin d'être du matin. Il le sermonna gentiment pour n'avoir prévenu personne mais le brun se contenta de baisser la tête avant d'attirer à lui sa belle amie, de l'embrasser à la gorge et de demander la permission à son sempai de rester avec elle. Kuran acquiesça et quitta la pièce sans un mot, le sourire aux lèvres. Une fois parti, Melody se leva, signalant qu'elle allait manger avec ses amies et regarda le brun se recoucher dans son lit, serrant son ours en peluche contre lui. Elle sourit de plus belle, ôta la couverture, le força à quitter le lit et l'entraina dans la salle commune du pavillon du soleil où Saki l'attendait. Surprise de voir le vampire débarquer, elle afficha un sourire et regarda sa meilleure amie le nourrir, le forçant à tout engloutir. Une fois son repas achevé, il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa sur la gorge, lui provoquant des frissons avant de bailler et de s'endormir sur la table, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés.


	3. Chapter 3 - Doutes & Crises

3. Doutes et crise

Melody profita du sommeil de son compagnon pour parler de ce lien étrange qui la reliait à lui avec la blonde puis elles rigolèrent un peu tandis que machinalement, la main de la brune s'était glissée dans les cheveux du vampire, telle une caresse douce et infinie.

Le brun se réveilla finalement une demi-heure après et embrassa la jeune fille sur la joue, adressa un signe de la main à Saki et reparti, comme il était venu.

En fait, il n'avait pas signalé la raison de son départ, mais Senri avait besoin de parler. Songeur, il repensa au comportement qu'il avait eu avec la jeune fille et s'en alla voir Rima où Kaname, friand de détails, s'était joint à eux.

- Rima… Je… je deviens fou, je perds la tête. Je la veux, je la veux contre moi, dans mes bras! C'est une obsession mais j'en suis dingue! Mais… je lui fais peur…

La mine déconfite du vampire amoureux fit sourire la jeune fille qui le serra contre elle pour le rassurer et le l'envoya se coucher, lui fredonnant sa chanson préférée. Puis, quand son ami se fut endormi, elle alla trouver Melody en proie au même doute et la rassura elle aussi.

Le lendemain, après ses cours, Melody retrouva le brun toujours dispensé de cours devant la porte de sa chambre mais ce dernier se tint à l'écart, ne souhaitant pas l'effrayer à nouveau puis, presqu'inconsciemment, il se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa une fois de plus à la gorge. Voyant qu'elle ne disait rien, il releva la tête, croisant ses beaux yeux verts et l'embrassa tendrement sur la bouche, se laissant retomber sur l'oreiller avec elle. Et là, blotti l'un contre l'autre et bien au chaud, ils s'endormirent, heureux.

Pourtant, quand Melody ouvrit les yeux, elle ne s'attendait pas à cela. Senri s'assit à genoux sur elle, pris son visage entre ses doigts et l'embrassa langoureusement pour la seconde fois avant de descendre vers sa gorge où il insista d'avantage.

- Sh…Shiki, non, stop, arrête… murmura la brune, effrayée. Mais comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, il continua son manège avant de s'arrêter brusquement et de se coucher sur elle, dissimulant son visage, le souffle rauque. Il se releva soudain, revêtit son jean et quitta la pièce avant qu'elle ne puisse l'interroger.

Shiki quitta la pièce furieux. Pas contre elle non. Contre lui-même. Il était tellement en manque que Melody avait failli devenir son en-cas. Ne sachant pas où aller, il se dirigea vers son pavillon, appelant Rima d'une voix faible.

La jeune fille vint à sa rencontre, surprise de le trouver là tandis qu'il devait être avec sa compagne quand elle croisa ses yeux rouges sang. Elle soupira et lui prépara deux bloods tablets mais il avait perdu la raison et se jeta sur sa gorge en une poignée de secondes buvant le liquide précieux sous les regards ébahis des autres vampires tandis que la blonde gardait la tête de Senri contre elle, percevant ses pulsions, son manque.

Quand il se retira, il était faible. Grâce à Kain, son compagnon, Rima conduisit son meilleur ami jusqu'à sa chambre où elle lui prépare une double dose de blood tablets ainsi qu'une boîte de mikado.

En quittant la chambre, elle croisa le chef de dortoir et capta son désarroi. Elle tenta de le rassurer, mais Kaname ne pu s'empêcher d'aller vérifier et ouvrit la porte, dévoilant Shiki croquant des blood tablets qu'il prenait par dizaine sans même les diluer. Cela aurait pu le rendre fou, mais Senri n'aspirait qu'à combler son manque.

Sachant le risque qu'il encourait, le sang pur lui offrit son sang à la place. Avec un sentiment de crainte, le brun s'empara du poignet délicatement et perça la chair de ses crocs, faisant gémir son protecteur. Au même moment, il perçut une voix faible et se laissa retomber sur les coussins mettant ainsi fin à son en-cas avant de fermer les yeux et d'effacer les traces de son festin.

A l'étage du dessous, Melody le cherchait, l'appelant sans cesse. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être ici mais Rima qui était au prise avec un jeune homme blond qu'elle embrassait ardemment, la renseigna sur la chambre du brun.

La brune gravit alors les escaliers, suivi les instruction et avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la porte, Kaname en franchit le pas. Pensant s'être trompée, la jeune fille se confondit en excuse mais le sang pur sourit, plaçant son index fin sur ses lèvres dans une tentative de la faire baisser le ton:

- Il a fait une crise mais ne t'en fais pas, il ira mieux demain. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit de tout repos pour lui de te voir aussi souvent tu sais… Il ne dort plus beaucoup ces derniers temps avec ses crises alors si tu veux bien, je le garderai à mes côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux

La jeune fille acquiesça et quitta la pièce, soulagée.

Le soir venu, Senri voulu retourner en cours bien qu'il soit encore assez faible car il ne voulait pas prendre de retard et surtout, il savait qu'il cèderait à ses pulsions s'il restait seul et qu'il risquait de blesser celle qu'il aimait. Il se rendit donc en cours d'histoire ce soir là néanmoins, le cours avait à peine commencé qu'il s'endormit dans un cauchemar où mille fois, il revit ses crocs déchirant la gorge de sa bien aimée.

A la fin du cours, il était toujours plongé dans cette lente agonie. Si bien que Rima ne parvint pas à le réveiller et que le chef de dortoir du le porter une fois de plus jusqu'aux dortoirs.

En groupe, ils traversèrent la cour encore occupée par les filles de la day-class qui remarquèrent le corps inanimé du brun et parmi elle se trouvait Melody qui les laissa passer l'air inquiet suite au coup d'œil de la blonde.


	4. Chapter 4 - Lutte

Chapitre 4: Lutte

Petit à petit, Shiki sembla reprendre des forces. Préférant désormais l'obscurité de sa chambre aux nuits clairs, il y restait prostré jusqu'à l'heure d'aller en cours et bien qu'il en ait manqués quelques uns, il ne tarda pas à se remettre en ordre et ses professeurs accueillaient son retour à la normale avec un sourire évident.

De son côté, le vampire autrefois alité recommençait à prendre ses blood tabletd non pas aussi souvent que ses condisciples mais une fois de temps en temps seulement. Juste assez pour ne pas perdre la tête. Quant à Melody, cela faisait trois jours qu'il n'avait plus cherché à la revoir à la revoir de peur que sa folie ne l'emporte sur sa raison. La jeune fille, elle, cherchait à le revoir, persuadée qu'il lui en voulait.

Chaque soir après ses cours, elle allait l'attendre devant les grilles du pavillon de la lune en compagnie de Saki, espérant le voir pour lui adresser un signe de la main mais il n'était pas là, ni cette fois-là, ni les autres. Pourtant, Rima lui avait dit de ne pas se faire de soucis car le brun prenait ses distances avec tout le monde. Pourquoi? Elle le savait mais liée au pacte des vampires, elle ne pouvait pas risquer de trahir leur secret. C'est donc plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle entra dans sa classe tandis que deux bras quelque peu tremblants venaient l'enlacer. Ce n'était pas Kain qui avait les bras plus musclés et surtout plus bronzés que cela, mais la jeune fille sourit, reconnaissant l'odeur de vanille familière de Shiki.

Ce dernier la dépassa, déposant un baiser sur son front comme il le faisait autrefois avant d'ajouter:

- Ne…Rima… Je veux la revoir mais… Sauras-tu me contenir?

La jeune fille lui sourit, lui prit la main d'un geste tendre et lui promit d'essayer. Comme à son habitude de ses derniers soirs, le brun s'isola sur la table du fond pour suivre le cours d'histoire humaine mais à son grand étonnement, le sang pur vint le rejoindre prenant place à côté de lui en lui adressant un sourire bienveillant.

- Kaname Sama… Je… je risque de vous mordre l'averti Senri mais son sempai n'avait pas l'air choqué de cette déclaration.

A la pause, il donna deux blood tablets à son voisin de banc tandis que la blonde venait les rejoindre pour bavarder et à la fin du cours, le brun se leva s'agrippant au bras de Rima qui le serra contre elle sous le regard jaloux de Kain. La jeune fille lui proposa son sang mais il déclina l'invitation.

Comme il pouvait s'y attendre, Melody l'attendait puis quand elle le vit, elle lui sourit. Elle était tellement heureuse, son coeur battant plus fort dans sa poitrine attirait fortement le brun qui lorgnait son cou avec envie. Il en serrait si fort la main de Rima qu'elle se mit à saigner tant les ongles lui perçaient la peau.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Senri dont les yeux viraient au rouge sang et avant même qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il la lâcha, serrant les poings.

Il luttait tellement que ses yeux changeaient sans cesse de couleur et il perdit connaissance, s'étalant de tout son long sur Kaname qui ne put que le retenir. Ichijou vint alors à sa rescousse, prenant Shiki sur son dos et toujours aux côtés de Kaname et Rima, ils rentrèrent au pavillon sans adresser le moindre mot à Melody.


End file.
